


【NG|鬼天】刺青

by ryuowl



Category: NG (Visual Novel)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 22:00:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18669202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryuowl/pseuds/ryuowl
Summary: 鬼岛空良 x 天生目圣司少量mob x 天生目圣司R18注意





	【NG|鬼天】刺青

偌大的和室里面流淌着冰冷的空气，搅拌刮打的声音在耳边规律响，浓烈华丽的鲜味慢慢飘至鼻间，少年双眸半阖，挺直背脊，合腿正坐。  
“你已经毕业了，不再是个学生，需要学习如何做一个从里到外都像样的极道……”身穿黑色和袴的男人捧起一碗鲜绿色的抹茶，双眼凌厉地看向那一个面容仍带青涩的少年，“而不是像你现在这样，还在玩什么扮演游戏。你懂我的话吗，圣司？”  
被呼唤的自己的名字一刹间刺痛了身体，他微微捉紧放在膝上的手，声音听上去平淡而坚定。  
“我明白的，爸爸。”

 

眼里映入的一切，父亲、牌匾、日本刀、榻榻米、石盆、抹茶竹、茶碗……明明是如此熟悉的东西，这一次他却觉得十分陌生。  
从降生为天生目的一刻起，就注定了那一刻的到来。  
领着好几个若众在吉走寺的街道上行走，行人纷纷退避三舍，将他们视若瘟神。白色衬衫系黑领带的少年在一群典型混混打扮的青年里头显得有些格格不入，表情亦若有所思地比他们要冷峻得多。  
脑海里回想着前些天夜里父亲对自己说的话，捣碎搅拌抹茶粉的声音仍显赫于耳。而就在某个刹那间，相隔了一个转角处，一个闪烁在夏日底下的黑色身影掠过眼球，让少年霍地瞪大了眼，脚步骤然停下。  
“少爷，怎么了？”  
收走脸上不该表露而出的神色，少年不着痕迹地轻咬了牙，继续冷漠地看向人潮逐渐分成两半的前方。  
“没什么，走吧。”

 

 

***  
夏日晃白的阳光早早耀满位于神座区某个占地颇大的和式建筑，在那充满传统风味的大门入口处，已经整齐地列起了队伍，每个男人都长了一张不好欺负的恶脸，身上都统一穿着黑色西装，在听到玄关处传来皮鞋尖轻轻叩击地面的声音时，每个人都立即打醒十二分精神，紧盯着玄关，不容有失。  
穿好了鞋子，稍稍整理一下领带，包包由旁边的小弟拎着，看到前方刺目的日光，少年清秀的脸就不怎么高兴。  
踏出玄关的第一步，左右两道的男人整齐划一地九十度猛地鞠躬，发出巨大响亮的喊声。  
“早上好，少爷！！”  
淡而无味地看着每日早上的必有情景，染着一头哑金色头发的少年懒洋洋地迈开腿，向门口走去。  
“今天也辛苦你们了。”  
“没有的事！少爷走好！！”  
数十个组员齐刷刷地恭送天生目组的少爷出门，十多年来，风雨不改。说是厌倦，其实也不。这种高高在上被当做上帝的感觉让人非常享受，但现在，却有些什么梗塞在身体之中，令他这个明明恶劣到彻底的性子也觉得丝丝难受。  
那一抹远远看着的黑色身影刹那间在脑海里闪现，少年狠咬了下唇，不自觉地加快脚步。

 

随身的小弟站在门外守着，他独自一人坐在这个阴暗的房间里，看着墙壁上贴着的各种或豪华或抽象的打印照片或手绘图画，他亦说不出自己此刻是什么滋味。细看那些繁多的图案，他的目光最终落在一张浮世绘风的图上面。看得出那是一个男性强壮坚实的背脊，上面纹有一条腾云的青龙，其双眸炯炯如火，利爪遒劲有利，令人过目难忘。  
他记得自己曾在一些极道的老前辈身上看过，也想过终有一日自己也将背上类似的一个刺青，只是猜不到这一日竟会这么早到来。  
内室的门后传来声音，天生目回到床上一声不吭地坐着。很快，一个瘦长的男人行至身前，套上橡胶手套的声音在安静的室内回荡，那种冰冷的塑料质感轻柔地触碰到脸上。  
“圣司君，能这样叫你吗？”  
半抬目看着这个脸上穿着各种眉钉唇钉的妖艳男子，少年挤挤眼睛，毫不掩饰地露出嫌弃的神情。  
“……这果然还是有点太亲昵呢。”  
穿着一件简单的黑色工字背心，肩膀、胸口、手臂上满是纹身的男子只是淡笑着，走到一边的台上整理接下来要用到的工具。  
“是吗，因为未来这几个月里我和你会经常见面，我觉得还是尽早熟悉比较好哦。”将细长的割线针拿在手上把玩，若是刻意一般，男子转过身来，锐利的针头在亮起的冷光下烁烁发亮。  
“圣司君，你怕疼吗？”  
望着男人身后大量的针、刀、各色颜料、消毒水等，想到待会自己的皮肤将会破开无数个细洞的画面，少年的身体不禁发寒，笑容也难免牵强。  
“那当然是……怕的啊。”  
“也是啊……”听到少年坦率的回答，男子淡淡地笑着，在他面前展示般地熟练把每一件工具组装起来，“但是必须通过这条路，才能成为一个独当一面的极道。我经手过许多想要走上这条独木桥的男人，而你……也是其中一个。”  
割线机接上电源，针嘴灌满墨水，男子俯身过来，手指温柔地抬起少年下颌，让他直直对视上自己那双藏着疯狂的眼瞳。  
“疼痛……便是决心。来吧，圣司君，把衣服脱掉。”  
“………………”  
望着对方，少年暗自吞了一口唾液。来到这里，他早有决心。  
脱下了上衣，裸露半身地躺在床上，他感受到消毒药水在背脊上抹过然后快速蒸发的凉快，机器的声音越是靠近，他的心跳声便越是大。塑胶的质感温柔缓慢地自蝴蝶结滑下至盆骨，少年白皙无暇的背完全展露在灯光底下，颈间错落的暗金发丝映着淡光，绷紧的指关节表示他非常紧张。  
心中的愉悦更甚，男子俯身，凑近少年耳边。  
“真是一个漂亮的背脊啊…我有预感，能刺穿出一件杰出的艺术品。”  
伴着男子如同诱惑的低音，在少年企图放松的深呼吸后，这一场地狱般的煎熬便开幕。  
高速运动的细针刺穿皮肤，扎进皮下，将一丝丝的墨水几近永久地留在身体里面，渗入细胞，合为一体。如同用火烧过的刀割开皮肉，比想象中夸张千倍的痛楚蚀心入骨，在少年雪白的肌肤上延长、描绘。一针又一针、一个洞又一个洞，用刺痛来刻下痕迹，以少年作为美丽的素体，一点点地雕琢出至性感狂放的图腾。  
“嗯唔……哈啊……！啊……！唔呜…………”  
浑身都在微微地颤抖着，渗出豆大的含住，少年咬紧牙关，脸因剧痛而抽动着，浮现出病态一样的红。薄唇里吐出的呻吟连绵不绝，时而尖锐、时而沉郁、时而低沉、时而高亢，但这些都无一不带着暧昧色情的错觉，那甜美可爱的声线在呼唤着痛意，那纤细幼白的身体在火烫地发热，这样的画面是如此地性感而魅惑，简直如同遭受强暴、却抑不住欲望的驱使而濒临高潮一般……  
“很棒哦，圣司君…再忍耐一下……”  
唇角带着满怀深意的笑，男子手执尖针，痴痴地望着眼下正被自己琢磨的少年裸背。  
瞄准下一个下笔的位置，一笔一划地，划破皮肤、刺入血肉——真是太棒了。  
天生目组的少爷，天生目圣司，他下一个即将诞生的自豪作品。

 

***  
即便外面的街道正烈日暴晒，黑兔酒吧里面还是一如既往地不分白昼黑夜，凉爽得令人心怡。看到坐在吧台椅上少年细碎耳鬓之间闪烁的一点银光，哥特风的女生顿时眼前一亮。  
“天生目君，那个是……！”  
听到叶月惊讶的喊声，天生目慢条斯理地转过头，挂在耳垂上的一个纯银十字架耳环随着动作轻轻摇晃，在暗金的发丝与白皙的皮肤上投落下淡淡白光。  
“你竟然打耳洞了，而且耳环还挺好看的。”凑近天生目的耳朵，女生想要仔细看清，少年抿起一个淡薄的笑，指头轻轻触碰一下那崭新的耳洞和耳饰。  
“嘛……只是一时兴起，就打一个看看。”  
“能给我看看么？”  
说完，还没得到同意的女生就伸手要摸，刹那间，一抹痛苦的表情掠过少年俊秀的脸，但很快就换上嫌弃的表情，并用手臂挡着阻止女生再度接近。  
“你小心一点啊！”  
“有什么所谓嘛~”  
啖着用店里材料调制的无酒精饮料，吧台后方的黑发少年默默听着两个人的对话。目光在金发少年的颈间鬓间悄然流连，银饰与白肌的映衬感觉有些新鲜，但不容否定那真的是十分养眼。不过，他总有一种说不清的感觉。望着天生目与叶月的揶揄打闹，舌头尝到的味道也似乎变淡。  
等到叶月有事告辞，鬼岛拿出一条抹布擦擦刚才摆过杯子的地方，在那点银光倒映在黑色的吧台上一刻，他终于忍不住开口问道，“你怎么打耳洞了？”  
天生目一手托着下巴，一手轻轻捏着一侧耳垂下的小十字架，半笑不笑地看着他，“怎么啦，连你也觉得这个很奇怪吗？”  
凝着那个似是挑逗的表情，鬼岛淡淡地说，“没，只是觉得不太像你会做的事。”  
他和天生目相识了十年，也从没见过对方往自己身上戴什么项链或者手链等的饰物，现在突然打了耳洞，戴上耳环……当然，他知道这没有任何不妥，只是抑不住心中那一小点的违和感。天生目那一身乖巧的打扮，配上这个稍嫌中性的耳环，就好像是开启某些改变的契机。  
勺子搅动冰块的声音清脆地回响在吧台里外的两个少年之间，相对的，天生目也如同往常那样带着一点微笑地看着他。  
“毕竟……我们都已经毕业了。所以我也没必要扮乖学生咯？”  
俏皮狡猾地挑挑眉毛，少年嘴角的笑意越发幽深，接着，天生目放下手中的小勺子，站起身来向店门走去。  
“那我回组里了，拜拜咯，亲友。”  
“……嗯。”  
那明明是和往常无差的对话与告别，可他心里的这种不安和异样到底是为何。  
随着店门打开的声音，他听到守在门外的天生目组成员整齐响亮的嗓音。  
低头望着天生目喝剩下的半杯饮料，第六感为他带来的忐忑始终挥之不去。

 

***  
穿过吉走寺的街道，临近深夜时分，街上普通行人逐渐稀少，而正是各种醉汉、小混混，或者非法营业者出没的时间。鬼岛空良早已习惯这个光鲜亮丽城市下隐藏的污秽暗黑一面。正走在回家的路上，前方的一个闪着浮夸霓虹灯的夜店前正上演一出看过无数遍的戏码。三两个流氓围着一个上班族拳打脚踢，头上罩着兜帽的少年连一眼也懒得看那边，只径直继续走去。怎知道在经过那些人时，倒地的西装男子忽地冲了出来捉住他的手，跪在地上用那被打肿到扭曲的嘴脸向自己求救。  
“求求你，帮帮我……！”  
“喂小哥，多管闲事可是会一并挨揍的哦！”  
冰冷地俯视了地上悲悯的男人，又抬头看看那几个面容不善的流氓，他直接甩开那个男人肮脏的手，低头接着赶路。身后又响起痛苦的呼叫声，然而他的心中仍是没有丝毫波动。  
去救一个陌生人？他才不会那么好心。  
从来没有什么悲悯和同情心可言，他的十多年就是这样冷漠无泪地走过来。

盛夏的夜晚亦觉一丝清凉，夜风呼啸而过，送来些许由远而近的吵杂与叫声，也是早就听得耳朵生出茧子的。就在某个连通的巷角处，隔了一个路口的那边，半坏的路灯正洒着昏黄的光线，底下十多个漆黑人影蠢动着快速通过，心想这一晚又会有哪个倒霉鬼被揍到剩下半条命时，一点耀目的银色忽然刺痛了被阴影覆盖的他的双眼。软弱无力的灯光之下，一把柔亮顺直的哑金短发随风拂动，携着耳鬓之间若隐若现的十字架，在少年瞪大的双目中留下一瞬而过的深刻印记。  
那刹那间，他见到十多米外的金发少年脸上有着残暴疯狂的笑，如同一只张牙舞爪、正瞄准垂死猎物的野狼一般，身上染有的杀气弥漫而至，一瞬竟令他有些不寒而栗。  
那短暂的一睹只是三四秒间，很快，那群明显是天生目组的人消去踪影，他本应不该管闲事的，但是这一刻，他竟不禁握紧拳头，放弃回家的想法，悄声跟着那群人的方向追去。  
他当然知道自己最亲密的友人隐藏在甜美笑容之下的真相为何，亦曾看过几次这样类似的景象。阴黑潮湿的巷道里，倒在地面的男子已奄奄一息，与垃圾无二。簇拥着的组员为他们的少爷让出一条路，与他往日见过的天生目圣司不同，此时少年身上并没有穿着平常的那件白衬衫，而是换上了一身仿佛融入黑暗之中的黑色。  
咧着残酷的笑容，少年一脚用力踩在受伤的男人身上，好像当对方是粘在鞋底上的污泥一样碾压蹂躏，总在他面前笑得温和的脸此刻亦愈发地狰狞可怕。  
那张漂亮的薄唇张合着，吐出他听不清的威胁话语，在身旁的组员为天生目双手递来一把胁差时，他惊觉自己不能再看下去了。  
将头上的兜帽拉得更下一些，鬼岛转过身，稍远的那边立即传来响彻夜间的凄厉叫声，他嗅到熟悉的气味——是血弥漫的新鲜腥味。

 

手掌的麻痹感还未褪去，背脊仿佛活生生把肉体撕裂的痛觉如同置身火场一般，身上染血的感觉令他想要作呕，每一个细微动作，他都能感受到耳垂上十字架摇晃的强烈异样感觉。  
就在这刻，一个灼热用力的视线射到他的背后，便似更加点燃他背上未愈合的伤口般，叫少年瞬间嘶声喊了出来。  
“谁！”  
声音在这回复寂静的夜里回荡，一个黑红色的影子从暗处缓缓行出，在见到来者的脸出现在路灯底下时，少年如野兽防备的姿态才得以放松。  
“空良……别吓我啊。”  
看到是他，天生目松了一口气。  
刻意等到组员将目标对象处理完毕，因为有几个成员曾经见过他，他才能从重重的守备来到这临河岸的巷边。  
夜晚的河水泛着暗淡的光，倒映两岸各种风俗店斑驳幻彩的霓虹灯，少年深黑的身影亦如鬼魅一般在这幅物欲横流的图画里淡淡勾勒，一双眸子仿佛变得陌生地久久凝望着自己。  
看到对方黑色衬衫上沾染的暗红血迹，他不由得伸手向前走去。  
“……你没事吧？”  
猛地，在他的手触碰过去时，天生目往后一闪，避开了他。一瞬仍未看清的表情在那张灯光下显得煞白的脸上划过，但马上就浮现出他见惯的甜美又带着一点傲慢的笑容。  
“我没事的啦，这身血可不是我的哦。但是因为很脏，所以就不要靠过来了。”  
既然对方这么说，他也再没有靠近的理由。放下了手，两个熟悉的朋友互相看着，两者之间距离不过一米，却如同隔了一面透明的厚厚墙壁。沉默在你我之间持续，好一会后，他才干涩地说出一句话。  
“组里面…最近还好吗？”  
听到他的话，天生目便做出他再熟悉不过地把双臂放在胸前、微微侧着脸甜笑的姿态，只是此刻背光而站的人身上映落太多复杂重叠的彩光，脸上温驯的表情亦被投影覆盖住大半，隐约可辨的就只有双眼里焕着的一些暗光，摇曳泛动着地，仿佛凝聚了那条沉着数之不尽尸体的河水波光一般。  
“空良不用关心这些事啦。应该说……你不要插手比较好。你还要有爱海妹妹和那津美小姐需要照顾，要是和我来往过密……”  
“我们都认识快十一年了，现在才来说这个？”脑中生出疑问的一刹，他立即截断了天生目的话。少年缓慢地扭动脖子，脸上的阴影也随动作变换着位置与大小，就在你我正面对的那刻，痛苦或是无奈的痕迹掠过那张清秀脸庞，天生目挤出一个凄凉的淡笑，就如同在讲一个可悲的笑话似的。  
“就是因为认识得越来越久了……”  
那句话的后半句被扼杀在喉咙之中，这时，后方传来组员的喊声，令这场半吊子的见面强行终结。  
“少爷！是时候走了！”  
“抱歉，我必须走了。”天生目耸耸肩膀，颇是一副无可奈何的样子，便打算经过他的身旁向等候的组员们走去。  
黑衣与黑衣擦肩而过的一瞬，再一次地，那单个的银十字架飘扬甩动，少年的面容消去了所有他熟悉的表情，眸眼里渗出陌生的阴暗与残酷，霍地，这一切便好像点燃了一把火，将他的身体瞬间烧了起来。  
“天生目！话还没说完呢！”  
就在天生目即将走远的那刻，他低喊着转身用力捉住少年的肩膀。而就在那时，他感受到手掌下天生目的身体激发出一阵剧烈的颤动，少年马上极度恐惧地退避开去，一手紧紧捉住被他碰过的肩膀，瞳孔中不知为何而大幅度地振荡，嘴巴里急促地吐着喘息，苍白的脸颊也染上一层施了脂粉般的血的粉红。  
“我想我们最近还是不要见面比较好。”  
展露出他从未见过的深刻痛苦神情，天生目狠狠咬着牙，立即转身脚步虚浮地走进这不见天日的黑夜之中。

“…………”  
直至巷道守着的所有身影都消失了，他仍伫立在河边，身体的温度正一点点地被凌晨的冷风抽走。渐渐地，他握紧刚才碰过天生目的手，一拳猛力捶在护栏上。  
心中的那份不安如同挖出了一个空洞，让他越来越无法忽视。

 

***  
24小时营业的便利店里播放着Wonder Rabbit的背景音乐，身着暗绿色哥特裙子的女生正高兴地把各种零食放到旁边高大少年手里提着的购物篮中，虽然身为偶像的她总是在节食中，不过琳琅满目的新品很让人心花怒放，反正买的是她的朋友鬼岛空良，她也就享受这个幸福时刻了。  
见鬼岛一副百无聊赖的样子，叶月的眼睛咕噜噜地转了一圈，然后就像平常普通聊天一样说道，“鬼岛君，最近为什么总是不见天生目君？虽然他还挺烦挺不礼貌的，但还是有点想念他呢。”  
听到竹马的名字，少年渐远的眸光逐渐拉了回来，“他最近组里的事挺忙的，所以不太有空出来。”  
“是吗……？”忽地，女生的目光凌厉了起来，“难道天生目君终于要开始继承组长的位置，成为神座区的第一把手了？”  
叶月煞有其事地说着，然而却勾不起鬼岛的兴趣。  
“我不知道。”如此平淡地回答，仿佛那是与自己无干的事一样。不过细想下来，那确实与自己无关。从小到大，他都一直避免与天生目的“家事”相关，他与他止步于“朋友”，你我各自都明白，双脚下的世界颜色分明，你是黑，而我是白，永不混淆，亦绝不关联。  
而这份所谓的“友情”，走到现在也终于到不得不变质的时刻了么。  
“怎么会不知道呢，天生目君和鬼岛君是最好的朋友吧？”  
忽地，女生的单纯提问令他哑然。  
“………………”  
下意识地轻咬了下唇，他的内心也同时如此问他。  
带着这个得不到答案的疑问，他们埋了单，他提着一袋子零食和叶月一起走出便利店。Wonder Rabbit的音乐被自动门关闭在店内，迎面而来的是夏季携着水气的清凉夜风，觉得口干的他开了一瓶饮料，也给叶月开了一瓶，两人就这么靠在店外的露天位置上喝东西，随便聊聊天。  
就在苏打汽水灌入喉咙，带走一日郁闷的热气之时，一阵说笑声从旁边的道路传来。应该是夜里在街上流荡的不良少年们吧，这一带很多这种人。虽然自己是知名不良，可从来没有与天生目之外的人来往过，若是碰到那样的团体往往也只是无视过去。  
而今天的偶遇本来也应该是这样的。  
好几个衣着打扮凸显出鲜明个性的青少年就在便利店旁边的小路走出来，鬼岛无聊地喝着汽水，目光随便地望那边瞟去。  
六个人，有男有女，有几个是未见过的面容，而有几个则是——  
忽地，喉咙吞咽的动作骤然停止，他绝不会认错那张脸，不会忘记那处处透露着温软诱人的甘美甜笑。  
那是他最好的朋友——天生目圣司。  
与早些天自己在深夜与其相遇的不同，天生目混在那些年纪相差不大的不良少年之中有说有笑，身边也没有小弟陪同，脸上那张精致无暇的面具极易混淆视听，让他们卸下防备，遂而喜欢上这个可爱的少年。  
而就在他发现对方、并不由自主地投去明显的目光时，正谈笑着的金发少年亦无意外地发现了他。面上的笑容有过一秒的停滞，但下一秒便还是笑得甜美可人。天生目领着几个不良，走到他和叶月的面前。  
“最近过得怎样，亲友？”  
不曾变过的嗓音、音调、声量，仿佛一切都没有变过。然而当少年的身体从黑暗走向便利店的光线之下时，他却觉得这一切都改变了。  
“天生目……”  
惊讶地喊着那熟悉的名字，但眼前所见的却那么地陌生。  
换下了以前常穿的白衬衫和条纹长裤，此时天生目身上穿着一件纯黑色立领短袖卫衣，衣服上多处镶嵌着金属铆钉和拉链，下半身是破洞的黑色牛仔裤搭配一条深红格子流穗的围腰。少年雪白纤细的手左手戴着朋克系的戒指和皮绳，右手套着一个半指手套，纤细的手指尖端更涂了黑色的指甲油，耳朵比之前见到的更多了好几个穿在耳骨上的耳钉，而最让人瞩目的相信是围在那细细脖子上的一个暗红色颈带了吧。  
隐约遮挡住少年的喉结，颈带的中间垂着一个眼睛模样的小挂饰，简直就好像是呼应少年的名字一般，用“目”的颈带锁紧少年的脖子，将其束缚在里面，不得逃离。  
“天生目君？好久不见呢……”就在他呆愣之际，旁边的叶月探出头来，看到焕然一新的天生目时，女生瞪大眼睛地从上往下看了数遍才终于惊讶喊道，“差点都不认识你了，你这身衣服好帅哦！和我这身好搭！要不要以后都这么穿了？”  
“哈哈，这是——”  
天生目阖眸一笑，刚想开口时，一条手臂搭到肩上，一个男子亲密地搂了过来，并在少年柔软的脸颊印下一个轻吻。  
“圣司君，怎么了？朋友吗？”同样是一身黑色系朋克野性打扮的青年挑眉看了看前方眸色渐深的鬼岛，唇角的笑带着刻意的挑衅，手臂更绕到天生目的细腰上，将其一把拥到自己怀里。  
“你们好啊，容我介绍一下自己，我现在是圣司君的男朋友。”  
青年亲昵地唤出少年的名字，天生目立即轻蹙眉头，把其推开。  
“不要乱说好吗？”  
看不出天生目是生气或是责备，那句澄清的话说得倒是清淡。  
望着三个男人之间的微妙气氛，叶月咧开爽朗的笑容提声说道，“天生目君变得好酷哦，变成了朋克系，还交了那么帅的男朋友，果然是被什么鬼魂附身然后性格大变吗？”  
天生目一撇嘴，“你才被鬼魂附身。”  
“我觉得现在的天生目君比以前的笑面狐狸要好多了，你说对不对啊，鬼岛君？”  
将话题丢到鬼岛身上，然而当事人却死死盯着天生目，仿佛没有听到一样。  
气氛又要变得微妙起来之际，在场最年长的青年瞟向那与自己差不多高的兜帽少年。  
“你叫做……鬼•岛？”将他的姓氏拉长念道，少年不怀好意地狠瞪过来。  
“是又怎样？”  
望着那敌意的目光，青年径自了然一笑，“鬼……吗？我明白了。”垂眸忘了一眼心爱的金发少年，青年爱怜地以手指轻抚那柔滑脸蛋。  
“我先和朋友们到club玩，圣司君你待会再过来吧。”  
又一次念了少年的名字，青年对鬼岛和叶月点头示意，便和其余的不良少年们匿在吉走寺渐深的夜色之中。  
“叶月，我有些帐要跟这家伙算，你先走吧。” 他虽然在对叶月说话，可眼睛却不客气地用力盯着天生目。  
“好吧……但是你们不要打架哦。”担心地看了看两人，叶月还是只能无奈离开。  
“等一下，已经很晚了，我打电话让我的小弟送你回家。”

 

确保叶月能平安回家后，二人找了便利店附近一处空地来继续这场好像阔别已久的对话。  
深夜的街道没有一个人，偶有野猫争夺食物的声音响荡着，两人之间相隔几米的距离，恍若河岸的那一夜重现，但是现在眼前的天生目却变了一个人般。  
白皙纤细的手上戴着各种饰物，涂着黑色指甲油，指尖手腕的每一个动作都出落得倍感妖娆。  
明明知道对方怎么打扮、或和谁交往都与自己无关，而他也一直在回避，但是现在他却忍不住了。握紧拳头，鬼岛的声音里压抑着极易分辨的愤怒。  
“你那耳钉，这身打扮，还有这个指甲到底是怎么回事？”  
“哎呀……就是转换一下比较适合极道的形象嘛。怎样，不好看吗？”  
然而，天生目只是轻松地笑着，三步两步地来到他的眼前，轻轻抬着浓黑的眸子，翘着浅粉的嘴唇饶有趣味地看着他。  
这一刻，他讲不出自己到底是怎样的感受。换上一身黑红朋克系的天生目更显得身体纤细易折，身上处处金属倒映冷光，衬着少年暧昧的甜笑，便愈发脱去未成年的青涩，而变得更趋近成年与未成年之间独有的性感和诱惑。  
那戴着半指手套的手刻意般地撩动耳环，又整整颈子上的脖带，少年只需双眸轻轻一勾，嘴角淡淡一弯，那眼神里含尽勾引的深意，容易就叫人心神荡漾，惹起不该有的热火。  
默默看着天生目每一个细微的动作，他的声音愈发压抑，“你不是喜欢白色的吗？”  
天生目耸耸肩，向他挤挤眼睛，“黑色比较方便啊，就像前些天那样，就算衣服上沾满血也没多大问题，这点相信你最了解了。”  
“那么，那个人是怎么回事？你什么时候开始喜欢男人了？”  
这样的质问已经触犯至个人的自尊，天生目脸上没心没肺的笑容稍稍一收，眸光一瞬落到地面的某处。吞了一口水，但对方再次抬眸来时，仍是笑得如此完美无瑕，轻蔑而自大。  
“……只是逢场作戏而已，大家都知道是玩玩，你情我愿。”  
“你知道你在说什么吗，天生目。”咬紧了牙关，他狠狠握着拳头，拼命抑制想立即给对方一个拳头的冲动。  
然而，这如被激怒的猛兽即将噬咬过来的压迫感对天生目来说便像是笑话一样。  
从鼻子里发出冷漠的哼声，天生目将双手交叉搭在胸前，微微昂着首，如同看一只死不足惜的蝼蚁一样看着他。  
他曾见过天生目这样的表情。  
面对那些跪倒在面前的丑陋悲哀的人，少年正是以这样的神情去用那温软动听的声线，捉住对方的死穴，然后毫不留情地给予致命一击。  
他没有想过会有一天，自己会变成与那些不值得可怜的家伙一样。  
“我说啊亲友……”露出乖戾扭曲的笑容，天生目的声音已冷到冰点。  
“我已经厌倦玩什么乖乖仔角色扮演游戏了，这张乖巧的笑脸是面具啊……”一刹之间，他所熟悉的甜美笑容如同做梦一样飞逝而过，天生目冷笑着，身子退开两步，扯动笑靥的嘴角绽着剧痛的痕迹。  
垂首望着自己的手掌，少年如向自己催眠般低声念道。  
“不过已经不需要了呢。从今以后我会作为一个纯粹的黑道而活着，所以……”  
“所以，要和我划清界限吗？”寒声接下天生目的话，他的体内似有什么在翻滚着要汹涌而出，双脚一步步地逼近对方，然而对方却再也装不下去似地逃避掉他的目光，脸上的表情顷刻变得苦涩。  
“我必须走了，他们还在等我。”低头掩去所有的破绽，天生目转身就走。  
“天生目！你又想逃！”  
大喊着，他伸手一把捉住对方的肩膀，就在那一瞬，天生目的身体猛烈颤动起来，手臂猛地向后一挥用力甩开他的手。  
“别碰我——！！”  
“……！？”  
仿佛连喉咙也撕裂渗血的咆哮声瞬间响彻这条狭窄的街巷，他惊得立即收回手，就在面前的天生目双眼发红如同受伤濒死的猛兽一般，牙齿用力上下咬合着，但仍掩不住那从身体深处发出的颤抖。  
没有解释、没有告别，留下一个憎恨的眼神，天生目比上一次更步履不稳地从他的视野里逃离。  
这到底是什么。  
满腹都被疑问与无名火塞满，却找不到一个出口释放。  
就在夜风习习而送的这刻，他忽然闻到一丝熟悉的气味。  
腥甜的、如铁锈一样的……血的气味。

 

***

他从来就不是一个拖泥带水的人。  
人不犯我我不犯人，人若犯我我必犯人是人生准则，能用拳头解决的绝不用嘴巴解决，心中有疑问的话，他当然迫切想要笔直地问个清楚。  
手里显示有数个播出未接通的电话，名字皆显示为天生目。捉紧手机，少年将其放入袋中，抬头看了眼高达四米的天生目组本家围墙，他摩拳擦掌，后退一段距离准备纵身一跃。  
落地的地方如想象中是一片低矮的灌木丛。他曾来过天生目家几次，虽然构造不太记得，但这种日式传统庭园没有安装监控室摄像头全靠组员盯梢，对他而言却是再好不过。  
把外套的拉链拉上，兜帽也盖到脑袋上，浑身基本是黑漆漆的人开始向天生目少组的房间偷偷摸摸地出发。  
夜间的本家内院防备并不森严，经过的好几个若众都在打呵欠或者聊天，他没费多少心思就来到友人位于二楼的洋式房间前。悄悄地在转角处偷看一眼，天生目的睡房前没有人把守。  
是天生目把人支开了，还是天生目不在里面？  
无论如何，他今晚一定要见到那家伙，把所有的事情都搞清楚。  
正想要潜入房间等对方回来时，一阵脚步声突然传入耳中，他立即将自己藏好，并提起精神偷听去对方的谈话。  
“少爷还要占有大浴室多久啊，我好想到那里泡澡呢……”  
“你就死了那条心吧，这几个月少爷包揽大浴室，我们就只能到外面澡堂啦。”  
大浴室。  
听到关键词，他立即往一楼走去。  
他刚才上来的时候就经过大浴室，门口前守着两个昏昏欲睡的若众，若不想打草惊蛇，那应该可以从通风口或者窗户什么的爬进去。  
想到了路线，他绕到建筑的后方，很快就找到透着热气的几个窗口。这里的高度不比外面的围墙，以他的身高只需要轻轻一跃就捉住了窗框，双臂用力把身体往上抬，轻而易举地就钻了进去。  
完美落地后，他警惕地环顾四周，果然如偷听到的一样没有一个人。他现在身处在一个和主间隔开的淋浴室，看上去和学校的社团设施有些相似，如果不打算泡澡的话应该可以在这里冲洗身体就行。要是要泡澡，那就要去前面占地最大的澡堂。  
想到要找的人此时就在前方，他放轻脚步向入口走去，心中的忐忑与迟疑如鼓点咚咚作响，但身体已先帮他作出抉择。  
他想看到天生目，无论待会要说些什么，总之先看到就好。  
只是数步之遥，他的眼内便映入偌大的一个白绿色浴池。温热的水汽氤氲弥漫，朦胧他所见的事物。比自家浴缸要大十几倍的那里，他隐约见到一个纤瘦的背影坐在池边。身上一丝不挂，只有赤裸的双足泡在热水里，那白皙的背脊正对着他的方向，颈子间郁金色的发尾湿润错落，雪白的肌肤上凝聚着一颗颗晶莹水珠，随着热气的蒸腾凝华，它们汇成一小道水流顺着少年蝴蝶骨曲线滑落而下，划过一条又一条纷繁华美的墨线。  
——那是什么？  
刹那间，疑问充满了他的大脑，正当他想要迈腿向前时，一个轻软的叹息声窜入耳扉。  
“空良……”  
是天生目的声音。  
然而在这个判断于脑内里飞出之际，他的脚下一滑，80公斤的重量让浴室的瓷砖地板发出砰的一声。池子边上的人被这巨大的响声惊动，一手捞过旁边的毛巾，天生目少爷生气地走了过来。  
“你是不是眼瞎！？没看到外面守着人不准进来吗！”  
就在其暴躁嗓音随水汽沉落而下时，大脑仍在震荡的鬼岛看到一副惊艳的光景。从下而上的仰看，竹马偏细的脚踝、曲弧恰当的小腿、饱满的大腿以及往上被毛巾掩住了羞耻部位的幼白腿根。天生目微微弯着腰，那盈盈一握的腰肢和薄薄的胸膛仿佛在头顶上降临一样，肌肤染上樱色，关节处更透着淡淡莓红。一时之间，他没能对上少年那懵然又惊讶的双眼，目光反而是不自觉地盯着竹马胸前两颗粉嫩的乳首，看得逐渐出神。  
“诶，空良…？”  
对方轻声唤着他的名字，不知是否被室内的蒸汽影响缘故，他一刹觉得身体好热，必须尽快改变这个尴尬的姿势。  
狼狈地从湿哒哒的地板站了起来，外面恰好传来小弟的喊声。  
“少爷？怎么了？！难道有人潜入暗杀！？”  
听罢，天生目的脸色骤变，捉住他的手就要往浴池那边拉。  
还没来得及问为什么，来到池边的鬼岛没能说出半句话就被天生目伸腿一扫，鞋底滋溜一滑下盘不稳地整个人栽进热水池里，伴着噗通的水声和溅出的水花，另一个身体也猛地沉入水中。咕噜咕噜，水灌入到鼻子和嘴巴，他拼命想要挣扎时，一个温暖柔软的怀抱将他轻轻拢住，肌色与质感贴到脸上，眼前如是一片盛夏的海洋，波光潋滟，芬芳满载。  
怀里搂着鬼岛的脑袋，天生目凶恶地朝闯进来的两个组员吼，“没有人！你们两个快给我滚出去！”  
“可是刚才明明听到少爷大叫，你！快点去看看沐浴间那里有没有人！”  
“我叫你出去，是不是不想见到明天的太阳了？”霎时间，少年眸色凌厉，如针芒锋利，两个小弟吓得后背一凉，只得作罢。  
“万分抱歉！少爷您慢慢洗！”  
看着瞎担心的小弟回到门外，天生目终于松口气地放开怀里的人，在热水里憋气的人猛地抬起头来，“噗哈……！你想憋死我吗！”  
“小声一点！要是被老爸发现你在这就惨了！”天生目惊得立即捂住他的嘴并留意外面的情况，浑身湿透的他本想要发怒，但不知怎地看着就在面前白里透红的友人，到嘴的怨声立即就吞了回去。  
拿开天生目的手，热水浸泡着他的身体，呼吸也沾染上此刻灼热的气味。凝着那张熟悉的清秀脸庞，除了脸颊浮着平日不见的红晕和好像某些情色片里的湿漉之外，似乎和自己认知的无多大差别。  
不是这段时间里对他展露的冷漠与刻意，而是他相交十年的、刻入骨子里头的感觉。  
“干、干嘛啦……” 被鬼岛有力的目光看得发毛了，天生目别开羞红的脸往池边退去。  
看到对方又要跟前两次一样逃，他立即伸手去想要一探究竟。  
刚才看到天生目背上的到底是……  
“都说了不要碰了！”  
然而，就在他的手要碰到天生目的肩头时，对方一如前两次那样目眦裂开地暴怒叫喊，令他一下子愣住了。  
看着天生目忍耐着痛苦的表情，他慢慢地收回了手，选择直白地提问。  
“到底发生什么了？”  
“…………”  
对方还是不打算开口，他的耐心一瞬耗尽。  
“你不说我就硬来了。”说罢，他又一次将手伸向天生目，对方一惊想要逃窜，却已被他准确捉住两只手臂，并粗鲁地掰向后方。  
“等下……等下啦！”  
擒拿和抗衡的动作在浴池里弄得水花四溅，衣服的黑和皮肤的白交叠着，吃痛的声音从润湿的喉咙里吐出，徒有身高的少年很快就被强壮的那方制止住，手腕被钳在身前，整个背脊顷刻坦露在他的眼下。  
“这个是……”  
少年雪白的背是画纸，以墨色勾线出华美线条的鬼怪在其之上栩栩如生。围绕着盛放的山茶花，那妖物长着两只尖角、兽一样的獠牙，洞大幽深的双目宛若在诡笑一般。这图腾妖媚而艳丽，神秘而诡谲，镂刻在少年纤弱的背上有种到达极端的矛盾美感。而且不知道是不是因为泡了水的缘故，那精美线条的边缘有些发红。咽下一口水，他莫名想要伸手触摸这诡异华丽的图画，然而紧贴着的那个身体却激烈颤抖起来，天生目撕裂般的声线瞬间刺痛他的耳膜。  
“痛死了，快放手！”  
他一惊，立即放开怀里摁制住的人，天生目马上就退到与他距离几米远之外，捉起飘到一边的毛巾囫囵地搭在私处上，战栗着的双臂撑着身体出了水面，和刚才那样坐在池边，只让腿泡在水里。  
天生目深深地低下了头，稍长的额发在那张脸前垂落，滴着一颗一颗的水滴，刚才还有一点绯红的脸颊此刻变成了苍白的色泽，他急促地喘息着，一个手掌轻轻捉着刚才被鬼岛碰过的背，上面无数过仍未愈合完毕的伤口此刻正火烧一样疼痛，汗水融在凝聚在身体上的水珠里，或许能让他的剧痛看起来没那么严重。  
不过，天生目的情况当然瞒不过看过太多痛苦表情的鬼岛。  
“这个刺青……”  
“很痛，所以……不要碰。”  
天生目沉音回答，他终于明白了这段日子以来为什么自己一想碰他他就要躲了。但是除了这个问题外，他还有更在意的疑问。  
“所以，这个就是理由？我搞不懂为什么纹个身就不能见面——”  
“这是象征！”  
忽地，打断他的话，天生目抬起头来，望着泡在水里的鬼岛，一瞬又没有底气地垂下湿润的眸子。  
“象征？”  
“我们从此……分道扬镳的象征。”咬痛了唇，少年的眼底烁着比背上更痛的情愫。  
“什么？”  
听着对方奇怪的反问，天生目一瞬想笑，却又苦涩得欲哭。  
是呢，他又怎么会明白呢。  
即使想要逃避再逃避、或许他有一天就会放弃。  
毕竟这十年以来都是自己在单方面主动、单方面示好，就算就此轻易斩断两人的牵连，也一定不会意外吧。  
饱尝着弥漫至身体的每一处痛苦滋味，少年惨淡地微笑。  
“我是黑，你是白，两者不能融在一起。我或许也曾想过把你拉到这边来，这样我们就不会分开了。但是，果然还是不行啊……”  
天生目自嘲一样笑着，被无视的人突然发出一声咂嘴，黑色的身体从水里哗啦冒出，就在天生目能反应过来之前，双臂又一次被对方捉紧。鬼岛身上的水全都滴在他的身上，高低转换了，这一次，轮到他来仰望这个蓄意闯入并弄疼自己的家伙。  
“你在说什么哑谜吗，给我说人话！否则……我会把你弄得更痛。”  
不要再玩什么无趣地捉迷藏、猜谜语了，紧紧用力盯着天生目朦胧湿润的眼眸，想要窥探其中他读不懂捉不住的秘密，但他唯一能做的也许只是用这徒然的力道、施加表面的痛意来威迫要挟了吧。  
昂首望着他焦急得没有办法的神色，天生目如同看穿了他一般，只默默品尝着从手腕传来的热烫痛感。  
“……我老爸想让我叫你加入天生目组，如果你不加入，那就要我和你断绝来往。”  
仿佛在说一件与自己无关的事那样，少年睁着圆圆精致的眼睛，忽然又眯眼一笑得轻松可笑，“我拒绝了。”  
“我搞不清楚这到底有什么关系，就算你毕业之后要正式成为天生目组的成员也好，组长也好，我们也……”  
“有关系的。”中断他的话，天生目仰首认真地看入他的眼底。  
“只要踏入这边的世界，就不可能有抽身的一日。”  
一旦染上名为“极道”的黑，便一辈子也不可能洗白。  
但是，对方却对他的介怀不以为然。捉紧着少年幼细的手腕，贴近两人亲密的距离，低下头去，仿佛双唇即将要触碰到一起般。  
“你觉得我会怕这些吗？”  
明明习惯了置身事外，但早就在少年远离他的那一日起，心中的一把细弱声音在不断告诉他——这赤裸身躯底下藏有的一切，他都想要知道、想要剖开、想要留在自己的身边。  
就这样……永远不变。  
“空良，你很强大。”天生目轻淡地回望着鬼岛极具侵略性的视线，似在用目光来将见到的少年的容貌刻画在深心处。  
“但是……你也有致命的弱点。爱海妹妹、那津美小姐，叶月，你的亲人和朋友……全部都会成为你的弱点。而我……”  
话语停顿了，凝望着这张在记忆里不断细微变化成长的脸庞，扯痛了爱怜的浅笑，他真切地感受到此刻内心的柔软和触动，那是和他去要挟他人、践踏他人时完全是两个极端的感觉。  
此刻真实地存在于他面前的，就是他、天生目圣司仅存的光明。  
“也许只有唯一一个弱点。要攀上极道的天梯，我需要舍弃这个弱点。”抬起被鬼岛放开了的手，即便想要最后再一次触摸对方的脸颊，然而在只相距一寸之时，他还是选择了放弃。  
“我的刺青不能泡太久，你快走吧，不要让人发现。”  
收走脸上所有的留恋，他捏起腿上的湿毛巾，起身准备离开。  
那一刻，天生目背上的鬼魅图腾倒映入眼，热气蒸腾迷蒙，他与对方的距离若即若离，名为“朋友”的意义模棱两可。纵使有再多的不解和不忿，他亦只凭本能驱使。如同是给予自己的提示那样，他的脑内瞬间划过某些画面与声音，望着天生目背上的浮华刺青，他开口就道，“你背上纹的是什么？”  
“……”霍地，天生目停住离去的脚步，发丝和指间都仍滴着水。  
滴滴哒哒，水滴的声音在身后一点点靠近。少年的双足如若被定住一样动弹不得，心中残余的唯一柔软之处在细弱地叫嚣、发痒，期待着对方。  
“是般若，对吧？”终于，鬼岛低沉的声音就在颈窝处响起，对方的吐息与气味，全都瘙痒着他的耳根，像一个甜美的魔咒将他留住。  
“是鬼。鬼岛空良的‘鬼’……对吗？”  
一字一句，正中他的妄想抛弃的弱点与痛处。  
“这个只是——”想要狡辩、解释，在想出理由之前，他的伪装却被对方不费吹灰之力地剥开，令他真真正正地和对方赤裸相见。  
“既然都要舍弃这个唯一的弱点了，为什么还要纹在背上？”  
刹那间，这句话如一阵白噪音响斥脑海，恍惚之际，他回想起自己为何会要求纹身师为自己纹上般若。当时的情景，自己所说的话，心中想起的那个人。  
假若背脊纹上那个人的“印记”，那么即便从此两人不相往来，他也可以聊以慰藉吧。  
只是他没想到，这一刻，这个意义会被那个人揭穿，逼得他无处可逃，只得直面这从未说出口的感情。

 

他都不记得自己是怎么被带到池边，张嘴想要说些什么时，只觉得鬼岛的眼睛与自己距得好近好近，他下意识地垂下眼帘，心脏砰通跳得好快。  
“空良——”  
呼唤对方名字的声音忽地被湿润的嘴唇封上，没有太多的意外与不适，一切就好像理所当然一样。轻轻地合上眼睛，陶醉在这个谈不上有多浪漫或舒服的吻中，他和鬼岛都不是有很多经验的人，每一个动作都如试探一般。浓湿的水汽在两人的鼻息之间蒸腾，唇瓣相互摩挲，对方在小心翼翼地摸索，印着他的唇，舌尖伸出，舔到嘴唇内侧更为柔软纤薄的粘膜上，然而顺着牙齿轻柔触碰。然后，便在这如鼓点般咚咚作响的心跳声中，他也缓缓地张着唇，将舌尖伸出去和对方的碰到一起，相触的那一瞬间两人身体都不由得一颤，但很快就适应了地更加贴近一些，青涩的两条舌头互相撩拨交缠，湿热的呼吸喷洒在脸上，和最熟悉的友人的第一个吻麻醉着他背脊上的痛，室外吵杂的人声都消失了，只剩下浴室里嘀嗒的水声，满贯两个少年温热交融的身体。  
持续这个温柔的轻吻，就在他的下方传来了一些衣服响动的声音。随即，一只手掌触摸到少年赤裸的身上，天生目一个激灵，却马上被鬼岛脱掉手套的手按住了动作。  
带着一点霸道地往对方嘴里灌注自己嘴中的湿气，唾液交换的粘稠和湿润感觉如同吸食毒品般让人上瘾，望着天生目因为自己的吻而半阖眸子专注的表情，不知怎地，他一直耿耿于怀的疑问亦得到解释。  
那是他从来没有细想过的、自己的感情。  
指尖直接触碰到友人赤裸的皮肤上，那铺着一层薄薄热水的柔软和弹性出乎意料地好摸，他不禁加深了嘴中逐渐变作掠夺的吻，手掌则随意地在天生目的身上抚摸。  
避开少年疼痛的刺青，在那纤细的躯干前方流连爱抚。他当然不懂怎样才能让对方觉得兴奋和舒服，只是一如既往地顺从自己的原欲行动，揉着那不厚的胸脯，又按捺不住心中的一点瘙痒去捏了捏小巧可人的乳尖，听到对方嘴中漏出暧昧甜美的哼声时，他明显感觉到自己的身体也在悄然变化。  
好可爱。  
这样的一个形容词无由来地从心中浮出，他的确从小就觉得天生目的脸长得非常好看，但是像现在这样觉得对方可爱、甜美、想要更多地欺负，这样勾起自己仅属于雄性的欲望却是第一次。  
与天生目接吻的感觉是香甜可口的，这雪白的身躯仿佛在散发出一种魅惑的香气，他身上属于野兽的部分正苏醒，但仍能保持理智，冷静分析出下一步他想要怎么做。  
唾液与唾液交换吮吸之间，他的手悄悄抚上天生目腰间系得不稳的毛巾。只需轻轻一拨，那湿哒哒的毛巾便掉落在浴池里头，他在竹马细嫩的腿根处摸了又摸，然后捉住这软软的肉忽地往自己大腿上一拉——  
“……！？”感觉到下身蹭上了某些坚硬的东西，天生目一怔，松开了和鬼岛紧贴交缠着的嘴唇，几道暧昧的银丝从少年的唇间撕拉而出，那幽黑浓密的睫毛下双瞳蒙着水雾，白嫩无暇的脸蛋羞红若情窦初开的少女一般。  
“你也有感觉了，不是吗？”  
好像能猜到天生目即将要说什么一样，鬼岛凑近他的鼻尖，低沉诱惑地说。  
“……”心中赫然悸动着，天生目全无反驳的能力。黑与白的两个身体在热水的上方交缠着，没有穿衣服的少年把手轻轻搭在黑衣的少年肩上，两条大白腿分开地坐在黑色长裤上面，只听得“嗞”地拉链拉开的声音，在看到从长裤裤裆里现身的男性性器时，天生目的脸颊更是红得厉害，眼睛都不知道望哪里放了。  
凝注着少年逃避闪烁的羞赧表情，他的手尽量轻柔地抚上了那比自己细上一圈却粉嫩太多的分身。  
“你在害羞吗？”  
“……那、那是当然的啊！”  
私处被鬼岛的手抚弄这种事，天生目简直不敢奢想。虽然羞耻，但快感却非常真实地传递过来。因为常戴手套的缘故，鬼岛的手掌并没有太过粗糙，再加上湿润的缘故，摸上去时滋溜滋溜地仿佛带了润滑剂般，只是轻轻地套住茎身上下撸了几下，天生目就已经哈着气，沉醉在两人的第一次亲密接触之中了。  
偷偷地回望对方谈不上有一丝情色的眼睛，天生目轻抿嘴唇，回味刚才和鬼岛接吻的味道之余，也按捺不住心底的一丝雀跃。  
在对方为自己不太熟稔地手淫之际，他的手也伸向鬼岛粗壮的暗红色肉棒，纤长的手指圈住茎身，也试着和对方那样一起抚慰起来。  
“呃唔……”  
被天生目的手触碰最隐私的地方，鬼岛的身体一个激灵，亦忍不住泄出一些灼热的喘息。看到竹马的反应不错，天生目不由得勾起嘴角的一丝坏笑，集中地套弄顶部的龟头，指尖更恶意地勾勒着铃口，让鬼岛的脖子都红了，雄壮的茎身迅速挺立起来，青筋爆出，看上去对他人的伺候完全没有抵抗能力。  
虽然觉得很是舒服，但被明显比自己有经验得多的天生目占据上风实在叫鬼岛不甘。猛地捉住那卖力套弄着的纤细手腕，鬼岛一手捧着天生目的屁股就往自己身上挪，两人勃起的肉茎一下子火热地贴到一起，他感受到天生目阴茎的坚硬和下方肉囊的柔软，瞬间犹如触电一样刺激到神经。  
这样的感觉……就好像在擂台上用力挥舞拳头、痛击对手，肾上腺素快速分泌带来强烈的亢奋与快意，但是在和天生目相拥、性器互相紧贴、四目相对的这刻，还有一些更激烈和柔软的东西在侵蚀俘虏他。  
已经没有多余的心思去思考这些复杂的东西，他捉住天生目的手放到紧贴到一块的两条大小、颜色各异的肉棒上，手掌和对方的手掌交叠，灼热的温度随心率加倍上升，掌心上下迅速律动的声音在安静的室内与水声一起荡漾。两个少年湿润的额头相碰，两双眼睛向下望着在手掌圈成的圈圈中不断冒出头来的肉红阴茎顶部，低沉浓重的呼吸声弥漫着，感觉下体如融在一起那样又硬又烫，对方沉溺在情欲中的脸就在咫尺，只要轻轻一凑近，就能吻上那张不住呻吟着的嘴唇。  
雪白的身体亦染上一抹暧昧的淡红，在两个少年即将高潮之际，大脑如断线那样空白，感觉全身的精血都凝聚在分身之上，被指尖的撩拨勾引得要爆发——  
在两人交拢的手里射精的那刻，鬼岛忍不住吻上了自己的朋友，深深地、吞没掉高潮是喉咙溢出的甜蜜娇吟，并将天生目痉挛的身体搂在怀里，直至最后一点精液都全射出来也没放开。  
浊白的性液沾了不少在他的衣服上，也有一些射在天生目平坦的小腹上。高潮过后的阴茎有些发软地趴下来，但仍因为相拥的姿势而紧密相贴。被鬼岛搂住的背脊传来丝丝刺痛，快感的余韵和痛苦交融矛盾着，让天生目的大脑一片凌乱。  
但是，鬼岛深黑的双目却在深刻、专注、近乎执拗地在望着自己，令他无可遁形。  
想到自己之前一直坚持的决定，还有刚才和鬼岛干完的情事，天生目愤恨地咬住下唇，双手却情难自禁地紧紧捏痛着对方的肩膀。  
“这算是什么啊……明明我已经下定决心要和空良你……”  
听着天生目悲痛的自怨，鬼岛的心中却没有什么需要自己反复斟酌的烦恼。抿抿嘴唇，回味刚才和竹马美妙的手淫，他的手指悄声勾勒去天生目背上张狂的般若刺青。  
“你的纹身还要继续做的，对吧。”  
瞳孔深处透露出对友人非分的占有欲望，看到鬼岛这样的神情，天生目懵然了数秒，便立刻猜到他想做什么。  
“诶……你不要说……你要跟着去哦……”  
鬼岛没有回答，那就是以沉默来便是肯定。  
霎时间，天生目就好像听到了什么绝望的消息那样，连瞳仁都缩小了地颤栗着低喊，“不行！绝对不行！就只有空良……不行……”  
将携着痛苦的呼声收入耳中，黑发的少年温柔而霸道地搂着对方，心中早就作了他人无法动摇的决断。

被夺走的东西便夺回来，就是这么简单。

 

***

 

吉走寺的深夜街道永远是那个模样。被街灯照亮的地方似拥有了一线的光明，而被黑暗侵占的地方则像有无数的魑魅魍魉蠢动着，这个城市的恶意和污浊全都藏在不见天日之处。而今日的他也一样，无视掉那些可以行善正义的机会，直接了当地来到消息中的地点等候。  
把兜帽盖在头上，少年凌厉的眸子观察着来往的每一个行人。将那天见过一面的男人特点一说，他很快就从不良少年之中打听到那个人的行踪。  
神座区知名的纹身师，似乎还做着情报贩子的工作，难道就是因为这样所以天生目才会和他一起吗？但无论如何，他都会斩断两者之间的联系。  
即便至今仍无法准确诠释他想要这么做的原因，但他却非常肯定一点——他讨厌看到天生目和那个男人在一起，讨厌天生目被其他人搂着、亲吻脸颊，还要说出“男友”这个词。  
一个个人影在少年的眼珠子中掠过，终于，诸多的金属饰物反光夺去他的视线，少年咧开一个残暴的浅笑，向前行出两步。  
“喂，喊你呢。”  
提高声音，他不怀好意地喊。  
那身上满是刺青和打洞的青年一转头，就看到高调从暗影走出来的鬼岛空良。让身边陪着的女生暂时到一边呆着，青年蔑笑着说，“哦，是鬼岛君啊，有什么事吗？”  
看着这张对自己来说绝对是可憎的脸，鬼岛一点也不想浪费时间。一把揪起青年的衣领，如提着猎物那样摔到墙壁上，少年的黑色眼瞳里射出诡谲恐怖的红光。  
“别打算用纹身这件事来搞天生目，他或许看在你那什么狗屁身份不计较，不幸的是我不是道上的，我想怎么揍你就怎么揍你。”  
似是听到了一个笑话那样，青年睁大了眼，发出讥讽的笑声，“呵……哈哈哈？我说鬼岛君啊，你是在学圣司君在威胁我吗？技术差了十万八千丈呢……”  
笑声落下的旋即，青年一手捉住他的拳头，画着烟熏妆的眼睛瞬间瞪得如铜铃般大，“好啊，欢迎你的拳头。因为……疼痛是我最喜欢的东西呢……”  
那痴迷至疯狂的声音如在舔舐少年壮实的身体一般，鬼岛顷刻感到一股寒气从被抚摸着拳头处窜了上来，恶心得立即放开对方。  
好笑地看着这未成年的孩子，青年施施然整了整衣服，又对他挑挑嵌着银圈的眉毛。  
“圣司君的刺青就只有我能完成。那漂亮的孩子可是想要刻上‘鬼’呢……你难道不高兴吗，鬼•岛君。”  
凑近少年，青年媚笑着撩拨一下那张俊朗的脸便去迎接一旁等候的女伴。  
“切……”望着对方离去的背影，鬼岛握紧拳头，发出咂嘴的声音。

 

***

还是那个泛着冷光、满布各种刺青图案的工作室，躺在那冷冰的床上，背上犹如万根银针在刺穿这他的身体，他能深刻感受到锋利的针尖钻到肉里、去到皮下，机械运作的声音如同死神的镰刀在一点一点地刮走他身上的皮肉，却不狠心给他来痛快的一刀，只是恶意地、享受地高速重复这残忍却绝不致死的穿刺。  
少年白皙的身体已经渗出一层冷汗，头发也被汗水沾湿，嘴里吐出浓热的喘息，眼睛也早已痛得流出了泪水。这样的折磨刺激着他每一道神经线，逼得他几近发狂，想要挣扎、甚至想要一枪崩掉这为自己刺青的男人。少年的内心被肉体巨大的痛苦纠结着，即便紧咬牙关，捉紧底下的床单都再也受不了了。  
“够了……痛死了，我说——停下来！”  
以最后一丝理智才能遏止住撕碎对方的冲动，少年歇斯底里地吼了出来，手抓割线机的男子拿开机器，关掉电源。取下脸上的口罩，青年浅笑地看着少年正渐渐染上颜色的般若刺青。  
“圣司君果然非常怕痛呢，这还没到今天份的一半啊。”  
听到对方那不以为意的语气，天生目咬着牙愤怒大喊，“你这是在报复吗？这比之前的都要痛！”  
对于十八岁的孩子来说，纹这样复杂的图案果然还是很勉强啊。如此想着，青年刻意扯动鄙视的嘴角，低头凑近少年狰狞却不减漂亮的脸蛋，刺着英文词语的手指轻轻撩动那湿润零落的秀发。  
“是吗…？还是说圣司君比之前变得要更不耐疼吗？”  
“…………”连挥开对方挑逗自己的手的力气也没有，天生目喘着粗气，好一会才能坐起来。拿过干净的毛巾擦擦脸上的汗水，这时，青年从内室走了出来，将一小包白色粉末抛到他的身上。  
接过这个小密封袋，天生目警惕地说，“这是什么？”  
“是止痛药。”  
“不会是什么奇怪的药吧？”  
见他不相信，青年爽快取过袋子，昂首将1/3左右的药粉倒入嘴中。  
“这样，你信了吗？”  
如此亲身尝试了，少爷也再没理由怀疑。要是再拖延下去也只是会痛更久而已，所以他还是想要至少搞掂今天份的刺青的。  
咬咬牙，把袋子里剩余的药粉全数吞下去，稍作休息后少年再一次躺到床上。应该是药粉产生了效果，接下来的刺青作业痛苦没那么强烈了，取而代之的是一丝丝勾动欲火的酥麻感，针尖刺入肉体的刺痛瘙痒每一寸皮肤，身体的热度绵密如一潭温热的酒水般浸泡着自己，他从未感受这样如同是被虐待的痛快和舒爽，越是痛就越是感觉整个人都变得奇怪，手指紧紧捉着床单，脚趾也不禁绷直了，少年的脸颊透着魅人的红，湿润的嘴唇开始难耐地呻吟。  
“哈啊……哈啊……”  
暧昧得如同在进行性事的声音在房间里回荡，望着底下这被药物催发了情欲的美丽躯体，青年暂且把手上的工具放置到一旁，脱掉手套，以指尖去真切触碰感受少年刻上图腾的美艳背部。  
这温热的、柔软的、纤薄的皮肤……只是轻轻抚摸上面万千个细小的伤口，就能让少年猛地颤抖着酥软的身体，喊得更加淫荡。  
“圣司君的皮肤果然很薄啊…在这么雪白的皮肤上纹上般若狂放狰狞的图案，果然最棒了……”  
自下而上，一寸一寸地抚摸感受，滑过少年的脖颈，玩弄被自己打穿、嵌入耳钉的耳骨和耳垂，金属的声音碎响着，银光摇曳，眸眼里水色潋滟，嘴唇粉嫩娇如同在索吻一般。  
“为什么……要选我……”  
指腹柔柔抚上少年的唇瓣，一点一点地细致描绘唇线，以渴望的眼神看着这被自己雕琢得愈发美艳的男孩子，青年的笑容与双眼里满溢着无法掩饰的疯狂欲望。  
“因为我对圣司君一见钟情了啊。第一眼见到你的时候，就想要用针刺进你漂亮的皮肤之下……我爱上了你啊……圣司君……”  
温柔地捧着少年的脸，低头贴近那如毒药般甜美的嘴唇，他曾将天生目圣司的一举一动、一颦一笑化作刺青刻在皮肤上，却始终抵受不住从身体深处涌出的痴狂与饥渴。  
“这样的情话，鬼岛君无法对你说吧……”  
一针刺入少年心中最弱的痛处，他愉悦地看着对方被说中的痛苦神情，用低沉的声音去蛊惑。  
“试着把我当成他，你或许就会觉得不那么痛苦了……”  
药物迷醉着神经，发烫的背脊仿佛加上了那熟悉友人的体温，那刻，少年回想起水汽弥漫的那个夜晚。那个时候，他的身体也如现在那样刺痛着、却又觉得火辣辣地好舒服，那个人的嘴唇触上自己的，然后两人互相拥抱、亲吻、缠绵……  
眼前的所见朦胧如雾，被触碰的每一寸皮肤都在微微发颤，传来又痛又麻的快意，他身体如被抽走了所有力气，少年迷醉了双眼软绵绵地瘫在床上，像一只酥软的猫咪享受主人的抚摸，甜美地正从喉咙里发出咕噜咕噜的舒服声音。  
“空良……”  
“对哦，亲友，我就在这里……”  
想要更多地被爱抚、被触碰，如果是空良的话，他亦愿意把整个身体交付——  
就在嘴唇即将被他人吻上之际，这个不大的空间里突然传出一阵巨响，门被人从外一脚踹开，闯进来的少年慢条斯理地掀开兜帽，一双黑眸如日本传说中的般若般深邃震慑，载着嫉妒的丑陋感情，正凶狠灼热地望向天生目所在的床上。  
“可以不要扮成我吗？超恶心的。”  
看到上身赤露的天生目被青年弯腰抚摸着背脊和脸颊，鬼岛脸色一黯，几步走上前，一把便揪起青年的衣服。  
“我说过，不要搞他，你是聋了还是忘了？”  
说罢，青年的身体被鬼岛像扔垃圾那样扔了出去并重重砸在地板上，被撞倒的工具台器具哗啦一声散落一地，鬼岛看也不去看，直接撩起床单把天生目的身体一遮，将他轻松地横抱在怀里。  
“空良……？”迷迷糊糊地望着忽然出现的人，天生目嘴里还吐着暧昧的呼吸，不敢相信他真的来了。  
默默看着怀里面色潮红的少年，鬼岛咬了咬牙，低声说，“走了。”  
“可是……我还没……”  
不容对方再说一句，鬼岛迈过地上的人，在离开房间时，最后再向其投去一个恐怖的瞪视。  
“我警告你，这家伙是我的东西，要是你还敢对他出手，我保证、你的尸体不会有任何一处完好的部分。”  
留下这句警告，抱着青年未完成的“杰作”，黑发的少年很快消失在楼道里。  
艰难的从地板撑起身体，回想到刚才突然发生的一切，感受着全身散架一样的疼痛，青年癫狂一般地低笑出声。  
“呵呵……还真是辣呢。”

 

***

毫不怜香惜玉地一把将天生目扔在自己的单人床上，背部顷刻传来的剧痛好像一整个身体都断裂开来，什么情欲也在这一瞬间全数醒来，天生目的眼睛都要渗出泪来，撕扯着喉咙地朝面色冰冷的鬼岛大喊，“好痛……！你这个暴力狂……！！”  
才不管是不是弄痛了对方，鬼岛脱掉手套，一个俯身捉着天生目两条手臂就将他往硬床板上压。  
眼睛眯成一条缝地紧盯着此刻看起来非常魅惑却又像只发狂猫咪的少年，“清醒了？知道我是谁吗？不会认错了吧？”  
才刚完成部分刺青上色的背则因为鬼岛巨大的力道而让天生目痛不欲生。  
“好痛……我说好痛啊——！！”  
疼得龇牙咧嘴地大叫，鬼岛却将之置若罔闻，只一味坚持地压制着这个曾被自己亲密接触过的身躯，寒声质问，“为什么不抵抗那家伙？”  
顿时，前一秒钟还在嚷疼的天生目噤了声，目光闪烁游弋，不敢汇上他的。  
看到天生目的表情，他的手更是捉紧了一些，声音也不可抑制地带有妒火的味道。  
“你有和那男人发生关系吗？”  
他的声音在狭窄的公寓里落下，然而却得不到回复。紧咬着牙齿，本就不多的耐心被耗尽，“说啊，天生目！”如同一只发狂的野兽向只是“朋友”的天生目嘶吼，而换来的却是对方冷漠的一声嘲笑。  
“关你什么事……？那男人可是对我一见钟情，才会用帮我纹身来做情报的交换，所以这只是一场再普通不过的交易……”侧过脸来，天生目的发丝凌乱散落在自己的枕头上，耳朵上五六个的金属耳钉正正昭示着他人留下的痕迹。  
“在黑道上走得久了……很多人都会做这种事……有什么奇怪的？”  
毫不畏惧地说着这样火上浇油的话，这和两人以前的互相调笑打闹都不同，鬼岛知道，这是天生目充满恶意的挑衅。  
疏远自己、和别的男人走近、改变掉一切自己熟知的打扮、抹走那些虚假的乖巧笑容、更经由他人的手刻下一生都难以磨灭的印记——他的每一个细胞都在沸腾，都在叫嚣着占有与凌虐，在得知这样浓烈的感情名为何之前，他的身体已先一步作出行动。  
“那么和我也可以做吧？”  
猛地低下头，凑近到四目无比接近的距离，他用力凝注着天生目双眼里的所有微细变化，他已经受够了对方的逃避，也厌倦了玩捉迷藏，就在这一刻、这张床上，他要把一切都从这张嘴里逼出来。  
而听到他的话，天生目的眼睛深处便立即畏怕一般颤动着，想要逃避却无法逃开的痛苦表情全都被他摄入眼中，看得一清二楚。  
“…………不行。就只有空良你不行……”轻咬着下齿，天生目的声音里携着明显的痛楚。  
“为什么？告诉我为什么。如果你告诉我，我就把这包东西给你。”逼问着，鬼岛眯细了眼，放开一只手地从衣兜里摸出一小袋白色粉末。看到他指头捏着的东西，天生目一下子就想要挣扎起来。  
“……！”  
“不是很痛吗？这个能止痛，不过好像有别的副作用而已。”  
刻意摇晃着指尖的袋子，既然天生目不打算乖乖妥协，他也只能狠下心来硬的。把那包东西丢到天生目够不到的地方，他不容分说地把对方当作什么物件那样掰过身去，让背上那张妖艳的般若图腾呈现在面前。  
一刹那间，到底是嫉妒、怒火，抑或是无法解释的占有欲汹涌而上，烧灼他的大脑，叫他猛地张开嘴巴，狠狠地在天生目刻着绯红山茶的肩头上一咬。  
“不……不要……啊——！”  
抗拒的声线猛地变作尖叫，被细针刺穿的痛和被牙咬的痛瞬间如化作一支庞大的铁钉穿透他的背，全身的剧烈痛楚也在那一刻迸发出来，药物的作用消退后，余下的就只是赤裸无遗的耻辱和纯粹的痛。  
然而，施加暴行的人仍没有放松两排牙齿的意思，皮肤下渗血的味道弥漫开来，如催情剂一般渗入到口腔之中，腥甜的、浓稠的，是只属于他的天生目的气味。  
“不要……空良……不要……好痛……”  
如同野兽交配的动作，位于上方的他狠狠咬着对方细嫩的脖颈，四肢钳制着毫无抗击力的少年，耳边回响天生目哭泣求饶的声音，眼睛里映着全是泪眼婆娑的可怜模样——紧绷着的神经不知为何在那瞬稍微松懈下来，心头微微瘙痒，渗着点点融化般的甘甜感，他沉静地凝视天生目的脸，放松咬合的力道，转而以舌尖去一遍遍地舔舐少年的肌肤。  
“纹般若是什么意思，是刻上我的名字的意思吗？”  
捉住少年手腕的手转而抚上手背，与涂着黑色指甲油的手指手指相扣，他凑近天生目落着细碎鬓发的耳边，张嘴咬住上面尖尖的耳钉，试着轻轻往外拉扯。果然，刚打不太久的耳洞因为他过分的动作而扯痛，他立即就听到天生目敏感的呻吟声，嘴巴里漫开金属特有的气味，还透进了汗水蒸发的咸味。  
“耳洞会觉得痛吗？也是那男人帮你打的？指甲油也是？”  
“嗯……”  
天生目含着泪水认输地点头，下一秒钟，庞大如洪水般的憎恶席卷而上，他猛地紧紧捉住了天生目的手，就在少年的耳畔发出可恨的声音。  
“可恶……！你明明就是我的……”  
“是空良的什么呢？”  
咂嘴声落下的一瞬，身下的少年轻声而道。侧着半张脸躺在枕头上，汗水与泪水沾湿了平价的布料，咧着半个意味暧昧的惨笑，天生目颤抖地问道。  
“呐……告诉我啊？我算是空良的什么呢？青梅竹马…亲友……还是……”  
轻咬合牙齿，最后的可能性亦无法说出口。像在等候一个不可能的答案那样，少年终究是磨灭了守候十年的渺茫希望，只是径自惨淡地嘲笑这个可悲的自己。  
望着天生目迅速消去光芒的眼睛，他的心口竟不可思议地揪痛起来。张了嘴，他知道自己还无法回答这个问题，但是比起虚无缥缈的所谓“感情”，他更相信来自肉体的欲望。  
“我不知道……”深深看着天生目交织着痛苦与情欲的脸，他顷刻便想到了那湿润而温热的一夜。喉头似有火焰点燃起来，身体感觉干涸难耐，自那天起，他便总是想着那个白皙纤细的躯体，友人那明明如此熟悉、却又妩媚得好陌生的漂亮脸庞。  
“但是……现在就来验证吧？用身体。”  
唯有行动才能证实自己的猜想。吐出邀请的话语，他见到天生目的眸子闪过太多复杂的情愫，震惊、不安、回避、最后亦沉作了无奈与一丝的渴望，少年勾起一个甜美的笑，就像他十年里听过无数遍那样地爽朗念出。  
“OK。”

 

望着眼下的这幅光景，虽说是自己提出的建议，但是等到实践时，他又一时之间有些呆住。就像那个浴室里的夜晚那样，他最熟悉的朋友身上一丝不挂，不过现在在自己的公寓，没有潮湿朦胧的水汽，他能够清晰地看到这具年轻身体的每一个细节。  
清空了的药粉包装就这样丢在地上，背部烧灼的疼痛感再次被酥麻的微微刺痛感取替，妖艳的般若刺疼赫然刻在天生目纤细的背上，此时少年正俯卧在他的床单上，双膝折弯，雪白的臀部正微微向上翘着，呈现出雌性动物等待被雄性的性器官插入体内的动作。对方泛着暧昧水红的脸颊，水润的眼睛里夹杂痛与快感的意乱情迷，粉唇中不断吐出的浓热气息，那些不曾真切见过的私密部分，垂落着的阴茎和阴囊，正在饥渴一般不断颤抖张合的狭窄入口淌着透明的润滑液——此刻全都刺激地以视觉画面刺激着他的所有感官。  
他不得已暗暗吞了口水，心脏砰通地跳跃着，以前曾看过的色情片知识现在全都派不上用场，慢慢伸手摸上那柔软圆滑的臀瓣，皮肤与皮肤的直接接触产生奇妙火热的感觉，仿佛身体里面的水分正在烧干，理智与所谓“朋友”的界线正一步步变淡。  
“你知道怎么做吗？”见身后的人迟迟不动作，正以淫荡姿势趴在枕头上的少年坏笑着挑拨这纯情的家伙。  
男性的自尊被质疑，鬼岛咂嘴嚷道，“吵死了，不就是做爱吗。”  
听罢，天生目唇角的笑更添上一次嘲讽意味，“是啊，不过空良是小处男，所以……”  
“你好烦啊！”  
如往常那样恼火地埋怨，他咬着牙，将只用手解决过生理需求的分身抵在那也不曾被他人触碰过的狭小穴口，然后挺着腰，试着将头部慢慢插进去。  
“等……慢点……”身体被庞大异物往外突入的感觉瞬间若将所有的认知来了个翻天覆地，虽然早已作了心里准备，少年还是被侵犯者的尺寸和热度吓到，那不属于自己的硬物鲜活而火辣地在后庭里蠢动着向前挤，推开蜜穴里的寸寸媚肉，他简直好像能听到体内肉块被男人阴茎挤压前进的淫媚声音，口中不住急促地吐息，括约肌亦不自觉地揪紧朋友的性器。  
被对方的屁股吸紧的一瞬，鬼岛猛地倒吸一口气，预料之外的紧致感严密包裹着自己的分身，有一点痛，却又好热、好紧、好湿，舒服得叫人欲罢不能。  
“你放松点才是……”咬着齿说道，未经情事的鬼岛按着天生目的臀部调整了姿势，低头垂眸欣赏这绝妙的肉体交合时刻。  
看着自己的肉棒一点点没入天生目的体内，除了肉体诚实的快感之外，精神上的满足也是空前地大。  
小小的屁股被硕大的阴茎插进，如瓷娃娃一样易碎的身体上刻着性感的般若刺青，那张漂亮的脸蛋上满写情欲和沉迷，这绝对必要色情片里看过的要好得多了。  
“好紧……我说，你是不是自己做过啊？用里面……”  
“我……才没有……嗯啊~！”  
天生目的话被他一个抬腰猛插化作酥麻娇媚的叫床声，内壁四面八方的嫩肉都在谄媚地吸吮着他的东西，都还没开始动，少年的身体就好似化成水一样无骨，浪荡得可以任人鱼肉。  
“是吗？感觉比想象中要容易进入啊……还是说因为药的关系？”  
一手抚上天生目幼细的腰肢，顺着腰窝往下捉住那滴落着前列腺液的命根搓揉，想到刚才天生目快被别的男人侵犯的画面，他就愈发觉得这个所谓的“止痛药”有多可怕。  
“你好多话，快点做啊……”粗壮的性器埋在体内却完全不动，这简直实在活生生地折磨少年。被顶到身体深处的感觉妙不可言，而且那还是鬼岛的东西，只要一想到这，他的身体就禁不住无比兴奋。  
想要激烈地交缠，想要空良猛烈地冲撞自己的肠道，想要他在体内释放、尽情蹂躏自己——  
“这可是你说的哦。”  
欲情疯狂飙升的一瞬，鬼岛的声音仿佛特赦令那样从天降临。黑发的少年肆意地笑着，忽地拉住天生目的双手往后扯，将这个酥软如蛇的身体连腰带臀地提起来，仿佛把他当做马或者摩托车一样，没有任何怜惜和前戏地开始了猛烈的抽插。  
“啊……！哈啊……！唔……嗯——”  
强烈的痛苦和几近窒息的感觉随身体的剧烈摇晃瞬间冲垮了天生目的所有感官，他像一个女人、又或者更确切地像一个出卖身体的妓女一样被那强壮的少年凌辱着，粗大坚硬的阳器迅猛有力地捣弄着初尝男人的后庭，他能真实地感受到空良每一个的冲击，有力坚实的下腰重重撞在屁股上面，发出啪啪的声音，体内的肉都好像被肉棒翻出来又填进去地如此反复循环，被快速摩擦到的前列腺印发前所未有的酸楚和快感，那是与从前方高潮出来完全不同的感觉，整个盘骨都酥麻酸软了，后穴里好痒好热，只有那粗鲁的男根才能拯救自己。  
是因为药的作用吗，要是换了别的男人，他是不是也会同样地兴奋，如现在那样昂着脖子浪叫？  
一切都无法思考，他满脑子都是鬼岛空良这个人，背上无数的伤口也随着性交的快感而在刺痛着，泪水与唾液无法抑制地弄脏了枕头，耳朵上的耳环亦不住摇晃碰撞，只觉得眼前煞白一片的瞬间，欲望攀至巅峰，这被痛苦与性快感灌满的身体发出一阵痉挛，少年两腿间晃动不安的粉茎一股股地喷出浓白的精液，同时也用力收缩后庭的肌肉，强大的吸力舒服得身后的人咬着牙低喊着射在了身体深处。  
大量的性液填满这狭窄甜美的穴眼，就这样没什么技术就简单破处了的人当然不能满足，望着因前列腺刺激而仍在持续高潮着的天生目的脸，他顿时觉得一阵不爽。  
总觉得天生目比自己还舒服，而且还不是因为他的技术好，只是因为用了媚药的缘故。  
心头一股火气冲了上来，鬼岛猛地拔出自己的东西，一小股白液马上就从天生目的屁眼里流了出来，淌在穴眼和肉蛋之间的嫩皮上，失去了支撑的少年也当即整个身体瘫软在床上，嘴中还在哈哈地沉迷在高潮的爽快之中。  
可恶。  
他突然好后悔给天生目用了药。他明明想要的是对方更多地感受自己，被自己占为己有的。  
如此阴沉地想着，他伸手便把天生目的身体给翻了过来，在天生目的背脊碰到床褥一刹那，少年当即痛得瞳仁紧缩，而他则看准时间，掰开天生目沾着精液的腿根，把自己仍勃起着的肉根又一次猛插进去。  
“呃唔……！”刹那间，身体与精神断裂的声音响彻大脑，交合地方混着爱液一瞬就接受了鬼岛的分身，但比起后庭的黏着和被填满的快感，他背脊上仿佛浴火的剧痛更胜一筹。  
“好痛……我不要这个位置……！”眼泪都飙了出来，少年又痛又羞地朝这个不懂控制力道的家伙嘶喊，然而鬼岛却冷着一张脸，我行我素地把摸着他的腿，将身体更加压向他。  
“痛？刺青，还是屁股？”  
“你这个男人……”咬紧牙忍耐体内强烈冲击着的痛与麻，他知道鬼岛生气了，而这或许是一件好事。就在少年心脏小小地悸动期待着时，就着性交的姿势，鬼岛抬臂擦了擦脸上的汗水，终于觉得身上的衣服很碍事，于是爽快地将上衣全部脱掉丢到地板上。  
“…………！”  
看到对方的身躯赤裸呈现时，所有的痛或快感都一瞬消弭，唯剩下遏止不住的心悸和羞赧，让少年羞耻了双颊，想看又不想看地闪烁满带泪光的眸子。  
宽阔厚实的肩膀，曲线漂亮的肌肉，不会显得太过健硕，却恰当好处地呈着雄性力量与强大的感觉。而最让他羞赧的应该是鬼岛赤裸的上身还戴着充满了性暗示的项圈和银链，这就像是什么呢，像一只他饲养了十年的狼终于觉醒了野性，向他这个主人兽性大发一样。  
眼前的这个画面，心中的这个想法，才是比药物更甚更毒的催情剂。  
捏着他的双腿架到肩上，抬起屁股，将他的身体折叠起来那样地猛操，眼前友人逐渐被性欲俘虏的脸庞，低声喘息着的声音，还有不断侵犯着他、插进肠子里头的滚烫肉棒，肉体激碰着噼啪作响，互相绞缠的地方淫液四溅，这一切是如此地剧痛、却又病态地好刺激。  
“啊哈…好痛……可是……好舒服……嗯啊……！”  
涂着黑色指甲油的十指紧紧捉住床单，耳钉也在剧烈震动着，少年迷乱了湿润的眼眸，唾液从嘴角淌下，忘情地望着身上激烈运动着的人，嘴里不断甜美短促地娇吟。  
“空良……呜嗯……空良……啊哈……”  
已经不可收拾了，嫉妒、怒火、占有欲，全都化作一滩甜蜜致死的毒水，将鬼岛的身体和理智全数熔化殆尽。天生目这样的表情、这样的姿态，这样的声音，全都只为他所有，只有他一人能享受。  
无论是乖巧的面具，还是丑恶的内里，隐藏在两面之中的这个淫荡糜乱的天生目，就是他的所有物。  
感受到下体的热度好像熔岩即将喷发一般，这甜美的蜜穴吸得他好紧好热，他喘着粗气使劲地伏下身来，将两人的身体更为紧密地贴合在一起，肉棒和穴口噗啾噗啾交缠抽插着，他凑近到天生目忘情的脸庞，听对方一遍又一遍地用腻人的吟声呼喊自己的名字。  
“嗯唔、啊…喜、欢……好喜欢你……喜欢……空良……”  
细长的手臂亦被欲望驱使地拢上他的脖子，正被他狠狠侵犯着的少年迷醉地望着他，正不遗余力地用身体和言语来倾诉那禁忌甜蜜的爱恋。  
再也忍不住了，他所有的思念、嫉妒、介怀，其原因不都是和天生目一样的吗。  
霍地，少年瞪大了眼，难以置信地看着面前贴近到看不清的鬼岛的脸。双唇互相印上，满溢滋生出太多与性欲紧密相连的情愫，或者他们早就舍弃了那单纯的感情，混杂了太多的欲望和牵连，但只有一件事，此刻他能够确认。  
“我也是。”  
如同是告诉自己一般，也同样在回答天生目的告白。刹那间，许多沉重的东西掠过天生目的眼睛，最后亦化作了痛苦与感触的泪光，紧抱着这熟悉到骨子里头的人，双腿也缠上了对方的腰，再也不用浪费言语，少年抬头吻上他的唇，舌尖探入其中，找到他的舌头便开始热情地纠缠舔舐，后穴更淫乱地不住吸吮他的分身，腰肢浪荡地摆动着，已忍耐不了地开始自个儿抽送起来。  
初夜的欲火就此被完全地勾引爆发，加深回应去天生目的舌吻，他也接着抬腰抽动起来。  
房内的时钟刚过十二点，在耗尽力气之前，他都不打算停止。

 

等到房间里激烈的做爱声响终于歇止下来已不知道过了多少个小时。被弄得一塌糊涂的床单，散乱一地的衣衫，还有赤裸相拥的两个人。  
“天生目？”  
背靠着墙上，他轻轻搂着天生目脱力的身体，小心地抚摸那华丽纷繁的刺青。见对方没有回应，他便知道天生目累得睡下去了。  
静默着，拥着少年的背脊，他慢慢张开嘴巴，露出两排牙齿，在少年印着牙印和吻痕的肩头刺青上啃咬下去。  
血、精液、汗水的味道。  
是我的，你是我的。  
双眼中焕着幽深的暗光，这阴暗的房间里，天生目背上的般若，与正搂着这因强烈妒忌而形成的恶鬼的鬼岛脸庞，这两者竟在一瞬有着如此相似的错觉。

 

***

从外面买完东西回来，鬼岛一开门就看到一些不得了的画面。  
“……你这个衣服是怎么回事。”  
此时，他床上的天生目正背向上地躺着，两条雪白长腿什么都没穿地随意翘着，背上夸张的刺青被一件宽松的一字肩吊带衫盖住，粉嫩的大腿根部、肩头肌肤和脖颈都有意无意地露了出来，就这么乍一看，真的就像有个女生躺在他的床上那样。  
“这个？叶月送我的。”  
合上手里的小说，天生目撩了撩身上柠檬黄色的可爱服装。  
“……这是女生的衣服吧？”没好气地放下东西，他盘腿坐到床边的地上。  
“算是吧？因为我说背上的刺青被衣服摩擦到很痛，她就送了我这个，穿起来很宽松也很软，挺不错的。”  
“…………”  
沉默地直勾勾望着这样的天生目，刚冲过澡的少年身上散发着淡淡香气，几天来亲热的痕迹还隐约可见，配上那张可爱秀气的脸，还有自己的房间做背景，很难不让这个十八岁的男生遐想非非。  
看到鬼岛富有意味的眼神，天生目一手撑着下巴，如一只小恶魔般俏皮地摇着光洁的脚丫子。  
“嘻嘻，空良这是害羞了吗？想到色色的事了？”  
鬼岛一愣，但马上假装认真地反驳，“满脑子色情的是你才对吧。”  
天生目也不否定，直接厚脸皮承认，“是哦，我满脑子都是空良对我做色色的事的画面。”  
“亏你说得出口。”  
“空良真是不温柔呢，明明都已经那么激烈又饥渴地抱过我了，我的屁屁里面都是空良的精液，身上全是空良的吻痕……”  
“喂……！说够了没！”  
好笑地看着鬼岛毛躁的反应，天生目嘴边甜蜜的笑意很快便收走。  
“说够了哦，我明天就要回组里，然后还要继续完成这个该死的刺青。”  
叹了口气，天生目撑着酸软的腰肢坐到床沿，然后，他的身体立即就被一团黑色从后抱住。  
“空良？”  
鼻子和嘴巴都埋在天生目的肩头里，他的身体和脑内还全是和对方亲昵的感觉，听到天生目又要跟那个讨厌的男人见面，他表现得就跟一只缠人的大型犬类一样。  
“我也要去。”沉音说着，这黑毛狗狗蹭了蹭天生目的耳朵，忍住把那些该死的耳钉用牙齿扯下来的冲动，就算天生目要打耳洞，那也是自己给他亲手打的才行。  
“以后你每一次去纹身，我也要一起。”  
听到这酸意满满的话，天生目心头一喜，侧首便笑得奸狡奸狡。  
“你这是吃醋了吗？”  
盯着天生目这得寸进尺的嘴脸，他静默了几秒钟便不经大脑地毫不温柔回答，“我只是想去看看你像只母猫发情的样子有多丑罢了。”  
两人亲密的气氛一下子骤降温度，被鬼岛从后抱住本来就弄痛背上的刺青，现在还要被直男气，小少爷立即臭着一张脸要挣扎。  
“……放开我，你这个死直男！”  
双手锢住自己娇蛮的恋人，鬼岛默默凝着天生目的侧脸，将自己的脑袋埋入对方的颈窝。  
“我也去……纹个什么吧。”  
低声撒娇般地说着，似有某些东西在骚动着，酥软了他木头一样的心。  
“嗯？你怎么也感兴趣了？”  
没有力气跟着这个连脑子里都是肌肉的家伙抬杠，天生目放弃般地任由鬼岛搂着他，自己也好趁机多留恋一下恋人的体温。  
“我当然不会跟你那样纹整个背……”  
慢慢安静地说着，他想了一下，然后凑近天生目的耳朵，往这嵌着金属耳钉性感的耳郭里吐着热气。  
“就在脖子，项圈的下面……纹你的名字就好了。”  
不知是有意还是无意，那魅惑的话飘入少年耳间，让天生目瞬间颤抖了身体，如回忆起夜晚缠绵交合的快感一般绯红了一整张脸。  
心跳快得得好像不属于自己的那样，天生目轻轻转过身体，蜷缩着四肢，小鸟依人地坐在他的怀里。  
“怎么了吗？”大木头张口刚奇怪地问，嘴巴就立即触上恋人轻软柔润的唇瓣。  
“……喜欢。最喜欢空良了。”  
甜甜倾诉永远也不会腻掉的告白，心中的悸动甜蜜泛动着，然而望去对方，却还是一张面无表情的脸。  
天生目立即拉下脸来，“你就没什么对我说吗？”  
脑里迟钝地思考了几秒钟，鬼岛随便地回应了一句，“我也是。”  
嘴角抽搐着，天生目挤出一个危险的笑容，两手一把捏住这不懂风情家伙的脸颊。  
“太敷衍了！给你第二次机会再说一遍！”

 

打打闹闹的声音从这小破公寓里传出，纵使还有很多问题没解决，但至少藉由这刺青，他终于得知自己的感情为何。  
疯狂的、强烈的、好比般若之鬼的妒忌。  
在我的身体刻上你的痕迹，证明你为我所有，证明我为你所有，用刺入骨髓的痛苦来证实那用言语来表达是如此无力的灼热爱意。

是我的，你是我的。  
从十年前、你我初次见面的那一刻起，我便如此决定了。

 

 

—END—

**Author's Note:**

> 终于，写了一篇……单独开来的鬼天！  
> 知道少爷是黑道的一刻我简直脑补了万字，而刺青当然是最最最想写的一个梗！  
> 因为……我很喜欢如龙啊！！！！！  
> 真岛哥背上的般若……太性感了……鼻血。  
> 而我也觉得少爷终将会走上黑道那种……怎么说呢，很黑暗的道路吧。  
> 我觉得他其实背地里也会是那种爆粗类啊，残暴类的啊？毕竟是黑道世家，这样的性格是必须的啊！  
> 然而这样的强烈对比也好棒哦，恸哭。  
> 而鬼岛项圈下面纹着少爷的名字，这简直就是………………！！！LOVELESS啊！！！！  
> 知道这个梗的大概已经………………闭嘴，并没有！  
> 就这样，感谢大家观看。


End file.
